He's Only Human
by NightLife
Summary: The flip side of 'I'm Only Human' from Alice's POV. Alice Cullun leads a simple boring life until she meets the one man who can make her world exciting again, but will it be the happy ever after love story that Alice wishes for or will someone stop her and Jasper from being together?
1. At First Sight

**Authors note: I know it's been awhile since I've put anything up, but as promised I have started the whole story again from Alice's POV. Now to all of you who have read 'I'm Only Human' I will tell you that after re-reading it, this version I'm hoping will be the better of the two, the storyline itself will be exactly the same but I will be editing some scenes slightly just to make it a better read. So please read and I hope you enjoy 'He's Only Human'. **

My name is Alice Cullen, and I live in Forks, Washington with my mother and father; Carlisle and Esme. And who could forget my two very annoying brothers; Emmett and Edward. I seem to have got stuck in a rut with my life, everyday seems to be the same, it doesn't help that the weather is crap. Nearly every day it rains. I love my friends and family and I would never change them, but I just wish something would jump out and excite me, I felt like I needed something new in my life or maybe a new look. At least clothes still grabbed my attention, shopping is probably my favorite hobby, that and art. Drawing was something special to me, I could get lost for hours in a sheet of white paper as I let my imagination drive my hand into scrawling it down, nothing was impossible when it came to art, that was the beauty of it.

I sat on my bed and sighed as I watched the rain crash into my window, I glared at the grey clouds that filled the sky wishing they could be banished to another part of the globe and allow the sun to grace us with its presences. I closed my eyes at the thought of the sun warming my pale skin.

I was rudely brought out of my trance when there was a loud thud at my door.

"Alice, time to go!" I heard Emmett yell through the wood, I sighed heavily again and got to my feet, grabbing my bag on the way out of my room. I followed Emmett down the hall and down the stairs; we grabbed our coats and wrapped ourselves up.

"Edward's gone to pick Bella up I take it." I muttered as I noticed his absence.

"Yeah." he answered with a big grin on his face, but the grin faded slightly and he leaned down to looked at me with his eyes full of curiosity. "You okay, shorty?"

"Never better." I chirped and gave him a big grin to match his own "To the jeep?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Too the jeep!" Emmett yelled pointing overdramatically towards the garage, we both walked into the garage towards his jeep, which was supposed to be white, but who could tell with the layers of mud that was caked over it

"Do you think it's time to give the jeep a wash?" I asked looking at it with a small amount of disgust as I opened the door to the passenger seat. Emmett just stuck his tongue out at me and struck up the engine, and we were soon off speeding down the muddy road that lead to the main road.

Once we reached the school Emmett pulled up into his normal spot, next to Rosalie's red, shiny convertible. Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend and one of my very best friends. I waved to her as she stood taping her watch at Emmett as he turned off the ignition, I got out of his jeep and walked round to greet Rosalie, my eyes couldn't help but catch the sight of a motorbike pull up into one of the free spaces at the other end of the car park.

"Morning" Rosalie said as Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her quick kiss.

"Morning" I replied with a smile, "Have Edward and Bella turned up yet?" Rosalie shook her head.

"Probably getting in a bit of morning action before class" Emmett laughed winking at us, scrunching my nose at the thought of it, Rosalie just elbowed him in the gut. We chatted for a short while before we saw Edwards Volvo roll into the spare space next to Rosalie's car, before we could get a chance to say anything the bell rang.

"Come on, let's go to homeroom." Rosalie said as she said goodbye to Emmett, we both waved and yelled a 'Morning' towards Bella and Edward as they rushed off in a different direction to us. It was great to get out of the rain, but it was just unfortunate that I was walking into homeroom. Me and Rosalie took our normal seats, I couldn't help but overhear some of the girls that sat not too far away from us chattering about a new guy.

"Wonder who he is?" Rosalie asked me.

"Won't find out until we meet him" I whispered before we were all shushed by our teacher. Homeroom was dull, but passed quite quickly and it wasn't too long before I was on my way to English. I called by my locker on the way to grab the right books for the next few lessons.

As soon as I walked into English one thing did catch my attention, someone was sat next to Emmett which was strange, none of the girls would dare sit next to him in case Rosalie didn't like it, and all the lads were afraid to get on the wrong side on Emmett, due to his big tall muscular build. It must be the new lad sat next to him, and he's cute, very cute.

Walking to my seat which was right in front on Emmett, I was able to get a better look at this new chap, blonde hair the length fell just past his ears a few short stands fell in front of his eyes, his eyes they we're a lushes ocean blue. His facial features were amazing, his cheek bones looked perfect and his jaw line looked strong. Ok scratch the cute thing he was gorgeous

"Bout time you got hear." Emmett boomed at me as I reached his table, "Jasper this is my sister, Alice." he introduced us, Jasper, what a lovely name.

"Hi, Alice" he said with a heartbreaking smile and a voice that nearly made my knees give way.

"Hey, Jasper" my voice chirpy as I get to say his name. Sitting down in my seat and turning round to continue talking to them both.

"Hey Alice, Jaspers in most of your classes maybe you could show him where to go" Emmett suggested to me, I turned to Jasper a smiled softly at him, he returned my smile.

"Sure, where are you next?" he blinked before he answered.

"Uh, History" he stuttered, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Great I'll walk with you." I said my happiness clearly showing in my voice. I turned round just as the teacher started his class, I can't say that I was really listen to the teacher as I was too busy in my own little dream world, which was normal for me.

When the lesson ended Jasper and I walked to History.

"So Jasper, where did you use to live?" I asked him as we slowly walked to our class.

"New York, but my step dad got a new job here in Forks so we moved" He answered.

"Do you just live with your step dad then?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah, my mum died a few years ago, and I've been living with him since" he muttered sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to bring anything like that up" I apologized to him. My brain screamed at me and I was mentally kicking myself, I sure did know how to put my foot in it.

"No its fine, I'm ok to talk about it now" He said his voice clearly trying to reassure me, which I thought was kind of sweet of him, but I still felt like an idiot.

We reached our class room, and I lead Jasper to my table near the back, luckily I was able to keep the chair next to me free in nearly all my lessons, unless it was Rosalie, Bella, Edward or Emmett. And at least this way I could get to know Jasper a little better.

"So Alice, what music are you into?" He asked me once we'd taken our seats; I liked the fact that he was trying to find out things about me.

"I'm in to most music to be honest, and yourself?" I asked turning to face him slightly.

"Well I listen to most things, but I'm more into rock really." He said smiling down at me; I could almost feel some kind of unknown energy dragging me into the depth of his eyes. I suddenly blinked breaking the trance they had on me.

"Do you play any instruments?" I asked him, trying to not make it look too obvious that I was staring.

"Guitar"

"Wow, I've always had a soft spot for guitarists" I muttered to him smiling brightly. I can't believe I just told him that, I've never told anyone that, it was almost like I had no control over my own brain. But luckily he seemed to like my response so I didn't panic about it too much.

We spent the whole lesson talking, finding out each other's interests and hobbies; I was amazed at how much me and him had in common. Lunch soon came and I insisted that Jasper sat with us, but he didn't seem reluctant.

We walked into the cafeteria and got some food, and then I lead Jasper other to meet everyone.

"Guys, this is Jasper" I said introducing him, with a big smile on my face. "Jasper, this is Edward my other brother, and his girlfriend Bella, and you already know Emmett and that's his girlfriend Rosalie." I said.

"Hi everyone" He said almost shyly, so cute, he even pulled my chair out for me before taking a seat himself. If I didn't have butterflies in my stomach beforehand I sure did now.

"So Jasper, what do you think to the weather?" Emmett asked looking outside at the rain.

"It's pretty dull" Jasper answered, which Emmett laughed at.

"Yeah it sucks doesn't it" Bella said from next to Edward.

Lunch passed quickly and Jasper seemed to interact with every one rather well, which I was very happy about.

We had been talking all day; we even stood in the car park for 20 minutes talking even more, I was just so intrigued by him, and conversation was easy. There didn't seem to be that awkwardness that usually crops up when meeting someone new. I was taught from a young age that first impressions are very important because it's usually the one thing that sticks in a person's mind.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" I asked him whilst he walked me to Emmett's jeep slowly, Jasper didn't seem in a hurry to end our conversation which worked out well for me as I could happily stand here in the pouring rain and just talk.

"Nothing really" He answered, his face almost fell when he answered.

"Well me, Emmett and Rosalie were thinking of going to Port Angelis Saturday, do you want to come?" I asked him, praying he'd say yes.

"Yeah, I'd love to" He said stepping a little closer to me. My heart was beating so fast I could of past out, the way he looked down at me, I couldn't help but melt inside. Wait I was staring again, say something.

"Great. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I stepped toward the jeep, noticing Emmett in the driver's seat looking impatient, best go before he embarrass me in front of Jasper.

"See you tomorrow." he replied and waved to me, god I was reluctant to leave, I wanted to stay and talk to him more, I didn't want the school day to end. Can't believe I just said that, but it was true, I watched him walk over to his motorbike, and I got into the jeep.

I couldn't help but notice that Jasper kept looking at me over his shoulder, I waved to him as Emmett drove out of the car park, and I was able to see Jasper wave back to me before he was out of sight. I wish I could have stopped the light sigh that escaped my lips but it was too late, Emmett noticed.

"So, is love in the air?"He asked with a big goofy grin on his face, I didn't answer I turned to look out the window. Was love in the air? I couldn't really answer I don't know what love feels like, but I know I don't ever want to stop feeling this way, not ever. I honestly couldn't get the smile of my face. We got home and we walked into the kitchen to find mom preparing dinner.

"Hi mom" I sang in a loud and very happy voice as I danced over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello, what's got you in such a good mood?" she asked me with a chuckle.

"That would be Jasper." Emmett commented, I punched him in the arm as he walked past me, not that he felt any pain from it.

"Who's Jasper?"Mother asked me, her eyebrow lifting slightly, I could feel my cheeks burning slightly from the blush that was creeping across my face.

"He's a new guy at school, that's all." I told her hoping to end the subject before Edward got back from dropping Bella off.

"If that's all then why are you blushing?" Emmett questioned me as he leaned against the counter across from me; I lifted my head up to glare at him and all he did in return was smile in that annoying smug way he does. Before anything else was said Edward walked through the door, I was praying Edward wasn't going to start saying anything.

"So Alice, tell me all about Jasper" he boomed as went to go and stand next to Emmett, great no prays being answered tonight.

"Shut up, Edward." I groaned as I walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water out.

"Well all you've done is talk to him all day." Edward stated.

"And stare at him" Emmett added

"And done nothing but at the mention of his name" the two of them laughed as they made fun of me, my face must have been bright red but whether it was from embarrassment or anger was undetermined, and my hope for backup was soon shattered as well.

"Aw that's so sweet." Mom cooed

"Mom! You're supposed to be on my side not theirs." I couldn't believe it even my own mother was joining in.

"Oh Alice, you know I'm only teasing. Anyway all jokes aside I'm glad to see this young man has brought a smile to your face." She said as she stoked my cheek in a loving and comforting way. All I could do was sigh.

"Anyway, I'm going to my room to save what dignity I have left." I stated before kissing my Mom on the cheek and hitting Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum on the way out.

"If it makes you feel any better he stares at you too." Emmett laughed, I turned round and opened my mouth to say something, but I decided against making a remark and turned swiftly on my heels and went to my bedroom.

I sat at my desk and decided that drawing would help pass the free time I had until dinner; I tapped my pencil against the paper gently trying to decide on what to draw. Blank, nothing apart from Jasper and his amazing blue eyes, once again my cheeks were burning up.

I really hated to admit it but the boys were right, whenever I hear or think of him all I can do is blush. All these emotions that swirled round inside of me, it was difficult to pin point one of them. It's even harder trying to describe the feeling, the only words that I can think of using are… fuzzy. Fuzzy and warm.

But at least it is a good feeling, even if I couldn't explain it or fully understand it just at this point in time it's nice to smile again, and truly mean it.


	2. Feelings

The sun was actually shinning today, which was a miracle in itself. We stood in the car park waiting for the bell to ring. The others were chatting about the winter dance, but I couldn't help but notice that Jasper hadn't arrived, after listening to Bella moan about the dance for about the 100th time the bell rang and we all made our way to homeroom. Still no Jasper.

I sat in homeroom thinking of different reasons why Jasper wouldn't be here on his second day, could he be ill, did his bike break down, did he have an accident on the way here or was it something I said or did yesterday. But then again he could just be running late and my imagination was simply trying to drive me insane.

"Alice" I turned at the sound of my name, Rosalie sat next to me with a slightly impatient look on her face. "What do you think?" she asked me.

"About what?" clearing I was meant to be giving my opinion on something important.

"I said, when will we be going dress shopping for the dance? And don't say you're not going just because you don't have a date." Rosalie's eyes gave me a stern look when she added the last part of her sentence but her smile was still there. I didn't really have an answer to give her, as silence fell on us I could see Rosalie's expression change to show her slight concern "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah. I was just thinking." I answered.

"What about, or should I ask about who?" She questioned me raising her eyebrow; I raised my eyebrow back at her. "Emmett told me that you have the hot's for Jasper." All I could do was blush, but the bell rang and saved me from having to be embarrassed any further.

I practically jumped out of my seat and almost ran to English just to get away from Rosalie, yes she was my best friend but I didn't want to talk to her about it because there was nothing to talk about, yes I think Jasper is cute and apparently it's obvious that I'm crushing on him. As I walked into English I put all those thoughts to the back of my head and I noticed that I'd beaten Emmett here, so I sat down in my seat and waited, it wasn't long before Emmett soon walked into the class room, and I almost let out a sigh of relief when Jasper followed him.

"Hey Jasper" I greeted him in a happy voice.

"Hey Alice" he said smiling at me; I noticed that he was still wearing his shades even though we're inside. When he did eventually take them off something caught my eye, his.

"Jasper, what happened to your eye?" I asked him, keeping my voice low so I didn't attract the attention of the whole classroom. Deep down I knew there was a reason he was late, I moved closer to him to get a better look at his face. He was sporting a very nasty black eye. It took him a few seconds to answer.

"Oh yeah, I was trying to get something down from a shelf in my room and it fell and hit me in my eye." He said trying to make a joke out of it.

"You clown" Emmett laughed, Jasper laughed along with him. I couldn't find anything funny with it, but then again I am more sensitive than Emmett it would seem.

"It looks painful, does it hurt?" I asked him, I couldn't help but worry about him.

"A little, but not too much" he told me as if it was no big deal, but I kind of got the feeling he didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't push. I just let him pay attention to the class that was going on.

After the lesson me and Jasper walked to History together. As we walked down the corridors I noticed passing students giving Jasper funny looks when they saw his black eye. Once we got to class we found our seats and got our books out.

"So how are you?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm fine thanks, how about you?" my concern for him clearly in my tone of voice.

"I'm fine Alice, you don't need to worry" he said calmly and smiled at me. I just smiled back an opened my book, I could see Jasper fidget in his seat.

"Alice, have you got a pen I can borrow please?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah sure" I said handing him a spare pen from my bag, when he reached for the pen, our fingers touched. My hand looked so small next to his. I took note of how soft his fingertips felt and then looked up at him catching his eyes observing our hands. Jasper removed his hand when our eyes met and looked down at the table, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Sorry" he muttered softly to me.

"It's alright" I said as I looked down at my books, but out the corner of my eye I noticed that he was blushing, I couldn't help but smile to myself.

At the end of the day Jasper walked me back to Emmett's jeep and we stood talking just like yesterday. He kept looking at his watch as if he was late or something but he acted as if he didn't want to leave. But I let him get off just in case he was late for something.

On the drive home I decided to take a chance, but I knew I would probably have nothing but more grief from Emmett.

"Emmett?" I asked him.

"Yes little one." he replied not taking is eyes off the road.

"Do you, Um, know if Jasper is, seeing anyone?" I asked him trying to make it sound like a normal question but I sounded a little more desperate than anything, but I needed to know.

"Why yes I do, Alice and I can put your mind at rest when I say that he is single. And I think he likes you." Emmett said looking at me with a smile wiggling his eyebrows.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, ok now I was intrigued.

"Well, from the way he smiles at you, and the fact that I caught him checking you out yesterday during English." Emmett stated as he pulled into the garage at our house. I blushed at what he said, Jasper checking me out? Normally I would have been slightly disgusted at the thought of a man eyeing me up like I was a piece of meat, but the fact that the man was Jasper made my heart pound a little louder in my chest.

Friday came very quickly and all that I'd had on my mind was Jasper, and I was extremely happy that I would see him in English, which was where I was on my way to at that point in time. I'd beaten the boys to English again, and I couldn't help but wonder if Emmett was dropping me in it as he's not known for his sutalty. They soon walked into the room and I couldn't help but smile brightly as Jasper walked past me.

"Morning, Jasper" I practically sang, he smiled down at me.

"Morning, Alice." he said in an extremely lovely voice as he sat down. I turned round in my seat to look at them, well more Jasper than Emmett.

"So, we still up for Port Angelis?" I asked them both, but I already knew Emmett's answer.

"Yep" he muttered as he flicked through his book, but it was Jaspers answer that I wanted the most.

"Absolutely" he answered with a dazzling smile. I realized that I was grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care. The day pasted quickly and I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I was practically jumping all over the place due to the excitement of spending the whole day with Jasper. At the end of the day Jasper walked me to the jeep like normal, but I felt different. I was nervous as I was very tempted to make a move on Jasper, not entirely sure where this new load of confidence came from, but I didn't know if it was too soon, and by the time we reached the jeep I was fidgeting due to the amount of questions that my brain was struggling to answer, and I think Jasper noticed.

"So me, Emmett and Rosalie will pick you up at nine if that's ok?" I asked him, just to stop myself from fidgeting so much.

"Yeah, nine's fine with me." Jasper said smiling down at me, I was mesmerized by his gorgeous smile, his lips look so kissable. I quickly stopped my thoughts there before they drifted off too far.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" he said and without thinking I stepped forward and went on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek softly. I went back down to my normal height. His eyes were fixed on me, he wasn't smiling but he didn't look unhappy with my sudden outburst of affection that took over my body before my brain kicked in. Stupid brain clearly isn't working as well as it use to.

"See you tomorrow, Jazz" I said and quickly got into the jeep and Emmett drove off, I looked in the rear view mirror and watched as Jasper walked back to his motorbike, I could see him smiling now and that made me smile.

"Well, well, well little Alice has herself a boyfriend." Emmett sang.

"How to kill a moment" I muttered under my breath but I was still smiling.

"Alice and Jasper sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a smaller version of Alice in a baby carriage!" Emmett boomed. He is so immature, but then I thought about it. If all that was true, where can I find a good enough tree?

For the whole journey home Emmett made fun of me, and even when we got home he still continued and to make it all better, Edward joined in. The two of them had practically cornered me in the kitchen so that I couldn't get away from their torcher.

"So then Miss Alice, what have you and Mr. Whitlock been doing?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow at me with a big smirk on his face.

"Nothing, Edward so stop teasing" I groaned as I hit him on the back of the head.

"Alice, you're our baby sister it's only natural that we make fun of you and your raging hormones" Edward stated in a matter of fact way. At this point Mom and Dad walked into the kitchen, I just hope that they'd be kind enough save me.

"What are you boys doing now?" Mom asked Emmett and Edward with accusing eyes.

"Us? Nothing, well apart from telling the world that Alice kissed Jasper." Emmett laughed as he high fived Edward. My face went bright red; I was going to kill Emmett.

"Who's Jasper?" Dad asked his face curious to know more.

"He's Alice's boyfriend" Edward sang as he laughed.

"Could you be more immature, and he's not my boyfriend" the last part of that came out sounding sadder than I realized. I caught Dad looking at me, I couldn't quite make out his expression his eyes were soft and gentle as always but he wasn't smiling but he defiantly wasn't angry, Dad never gets angry.

"Don't worry Alice I'm sure it won't be long until he does ask you out" Edward said his words may have sounded reassuring by his voice game him away, where's the punch line.

"Yeah then you can do more than kiss in the car park" Emmett boomed winking at me, punch line found.

"I have homework to do" I stated calmly and I walked up the stairs to my room, where I sat at my desk and started on my homework. As I sat with my homework in front of me, but it was far from my attention as one of my various notebooks had appeared next to it. Even though I was seething at the boys for humiliating me in front of our parents, potting my revenge was not being mapped out on the pages, instead I just wrote Jaspers name in as many fonts as I could make up, and for some reason I decided to wright down all the qualities that I liked about him. Clearly my mind was far from school work, I was taken out of my trance when I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Is it ok to come in?" Mom asked as she popped her head round the door, I smiled and nodded and I watched her walk into my room and came up next to me at my desk.

"So how's the homework going?" she asked as she looked over my shoulder and my one paragraph, and then at my notebook. I watched as she smiled and I quickly closed my notebook before she had chance to read all of it, I looked down at my homework trying to hide my embarrassment.

"It could be better." I muttered.

I felt her hand gently rest on my shoulder, and I looked up at her loving eyes and her warm smile.

"You really do like this boy don't you?" she asked me, I just laughed lightly whilst my cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"How could you tell, was it from my lack of focus on my homework or was it the hilarious clown's downstairs?" I asked her in a slightly dry tone, the good thing about having a Mom like mine was the fact that it seemed easy to talk to her about anything, unlike some Mom's.

She just chuckled softly, before she gently took my hands and pulled me onto my feet. She embraced me gently, I could never say no to a hug from her, they always made me feel better.

"I'm absolutely positive that Jasper likes you just as much, who couldn't love someone as wonderful as you Alice?" she whispered to me, I wasn't able to stop myself from smiling at her words. "And I'm sure he'll let you know just how he feels soon, as for your brothers leave them to me. I'm sure a few hours of chores will wipe the smiles off their faces" she chuckled winking at me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Mom" I said to her, she gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and one last reassuring look before she left my room. I sat back down at my desk and sighed heavily. I should really get this homework completed, but my pen soon found its way back to my notebook.


End file.
